1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless interface device and more particularly to a wireless interface device for interfacing with a host computer. On power-up, the wireless interface device broadcasts for available hosts and displays a list of available hosts on a dialog box on the wireless interface device to enable the user to select the particular host for connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless LAN system are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network (LAN) in order to share resources. Such wireless LAN systems obviate the need to provide a direct wire connection between the various desktop and/or portable personal computers connected to the LAN. Such personal computers are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card and a radio interface which typically includes a spread-spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
In known wireless LAN systems, each of the personal computers to be connected to the network have a preassigned node address. Thus, with such wireless LAN systems, the node addresses of the personal computers to be connected to the network are known before any communication is established. In such systems, unless the node address is known beforehand, no communications can be established.